The World's Savior: A Shinobi's Transgressions
by iiSage
Summary: Right before Uzumaki Naruto slips into 'death' at the hands of Uchiha Madara, he first enters the mindscape he once shared with the now extracted Kyūbi, only to meet his mother who decided that she has to use a Ninjutsu technique not even Minato knew she had developed. Full Summary On Inside! NaruKushi! Slight Time-Travel AU
1. Road to Redemption

_**Summary:**_ **Right before Uzumaki Naruto slips into 'death' at the hands of Uchiha Madara, he first enters the mindscape he once shared with the now extracted Kyūbi, only to meet his mother who decided that she has to use a Ninjutsu technique not even Minato knew she had developed. A Jutsu that sends the user and anyone in their range back in time, it may send them back ten years or even a week or a half an hour for the least, but unsure of the consequences; they take the chance, as it is their only hope at true peace. NaruKushi!**

 _ **Notes:**_ **Things you** _ **need**_ **to know before you read the fic.**

 _ **Note 1:**_ **You must have a basic understanding of the events of Naruto Shippuden™ up until the arc known as the: Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown.**

 _ **Note 2:**_ **This is a Naruto x Kushina Fic; more will be explained as the story consumes your heart and devours your soul eventually making you love this story, but Naruto will be in a relationship with his mother (eventually) only technically, she won't be his 'mother' per se.**

 _ **Note 3:**_ **Updates may range from between once a week to maybe once a month mainly because I'm not a hundred percent sure where I want to take this story or how I'm going about taking it where I want it to go.**

 _ **Note 4:**_ **Though** _ **constructive**_ **criticism is highly appreciated flames are frowned upon, it would be awesome if you save yourself, others who don't like people to be flames and myself the trouble of seeing them because rude comments will be removed and ignored mainly because I don't care what you have to say.**

 _ **Note 5:**_ **To the readers who like my book, or may potentially like it; it would be a great if you were to inform me of any grammatical mistakes I make and if you could recommend a beta you would make my day! Follows, Favorites and Reviews would also be highly appreciated! Thanks and have a good day! And Enjoy the Fic!**

 _ **Legend:**_

"Dattebayo." – Normal Speech.

' _Dattebayo.'_ – Normal Thoughts.

" **Brat."** \- Demon/Divine Being/Boss Summon/Bijū Speech.

' _ **Brat.'**_ – Demon/Divine Being/Boss Summon/Bijū Thoughts.

"{Shannaro!}" – Inner Sakura/

" **Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!)"** – Jutsu of Any Kind.

' **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV** ' – Line Break.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **All things related to Naruto™ and Naruto Shippuden™ rightfully belong to Kishimoto Masashi and the other distributors and producers of the anime and manga. I only own original characters (should there be any), the plot of the story and the fanfiction itself. Enjoy!**

 _ **The World's Savior: A Shinobi's Transgressions…**_

 _ **Arc 1: Rebirth…**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Road to Redemption…**_

"Naruto! Please Naruto! Don't give up! You're strong, and we need you! Konoha needs you, the world needs you Naruto! I need you, so please, just don't die!" It was too late for that, as Naruto's lifeless soul calmly drifted towards the gates of hell were he would be judged for his sins and good deeds and as it was drifting, his mind began to replay all of the things he went through to make it where he was today, and it was a shame that after all the deaths of loved ones of those close to him, he had ultimately failed them and died trying to protect them. He was a complete failure to his father, mother, old man Sandaime, Kakashi…Neji, Tsunade and Jiraiya, and that wasn't mentioning his friends whom had all sacrificed to save him and the risks they took fighting for him. All down the drain because he had let his guard down while fighting Madara.

The blonde's mind suddenly stopped functioning for a second as his eyes slowly opened to reveal a dimly lit cage with ankle length water, a place he knew all too well. _'Is this…is this, my mindscape, why am I here? Aren't I dead already, Kurama's been extracted.'_ The blonde took a step forward only to be sent flying back by a shockwave as powerful as one of the ten tails' roars. When he regained his composure and looked at where the shockwave originated he saw a beautiful red haired woman standing in the water with her eyes closed and a red aura glowing around her body, she slowly opened her eyes and Naruto smiled as he recognized the woman seeing her violet eyes and he ran to her and hugged her as soon as he met her.

"Kā-chan…" He said slowly and his mother remained quiet, simply hugging her son as if she was about to die, but in reality; she was already dead. "Mom…I'm…I'm a failure to everyone! I failed everyone who cared for me, even down to Iruka-sensei! I disappointed you and dad, and your dreams won't get to be accomplished through me!" His mother; Kushina, frowned when she heard her son's rants but said nothing, all the time she spent learning to be a mother from _her_ mother was all saved for this moments, the first thing she learned was to always listen then speak, even if it's a situation such as this. As Naruto began to cry softly she simply played with his hair and sung him a lullaby which he caught his attention. "Hey, I've heard that before!" He suddenly said in realization.

"Ah so you remember," Kushina's angelic voice made him smile slightly as she continued, "Minato and I used to sing it to you every day when you were still inside of my stomach. Mina-kun was actually the one to teach me it, he said his mother had sung it for him when he was a baby and every time we sung it you would kick, I don't know if it was because of Minato's bad singing or you were excited," this made Naruto chuckle weakly. He slowly removed his head from his mother's neck and looked her into the eyes and grinned at her sheepishly. "You know Naruto, you may have died at Madara's hands, but at least your friends are strong enough to stop him, not to mention they have Minato along with the other past Hokages, so rest easy and return to the afterlife with me, you believe in your friends don't you?" Naruto simply looked to the water below him and balled his fists.

"Of course I believe in them, and not to be arrogant but they _can't_ defeat someone as strong as Madara, with me having direct access to Kurama's chakra it makes me stronger than them because he's a tailed beast," Naruto admitted and Kushina frowned, noting that he had a point, Kurama was the strongest of the Bijū after all. "I hate to admit it, but Madara is on a whole entire level from anyone else, sure dad and the Nidaime have an advantage of speed over him but they're just reanimations, without me and Sasuke _together_ we don't have the slightest chance of beating that damned reanimated Uchiha, no–" Naruto suddenly stopped and was looking at something behind Kushina and noticing his gaze the redhead Uzumaki followed it and saw some familiar red chakra forming behind the woman. "What's that?"

"Hold on," Kushina closed her eyes and flared the little chakra she had remaining and then reopened her violet orbs. "It seems as though Minato-kun is transferring what he has of the Kyūbi's cha–" She was suddenly cut off by Naruto.

" _Kurama_ ," Naruto corrected and Kushina looked at him with a tilted head of confusion. "The Kyūbi, his name is Kurama."

Kushina smiled at her son with a sense of pride before continuing her explanation, "You're right, sorry about that but anyway, Minato is transferring his half of _Kurama's_ chakra into you as an attempt to revive you, Minato is trying to bring you back to life when in a sense, you aren't really dead," this time it was Naruto's turn to tilt his head in confusion. "To put it simply, with you being an Uzumaki and with the Uzumaki being distant cousins of the Senju and the Senju being direct descendants of the Sage of Six Path's you have a very strong life force like myself, in all honesty, if the Kyū…uh, if Kurama didn't try and kill you when Minato was performing the **Hakke No Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Seal/Eight Sign Seal)** , the Fuinjutsu used to seal him within you, I wouldn't have had to help Minato slow down the claw for him to finish the Jutsu and thus, I would have been able to stay alive and be a mother to you," She finished sadly and Naruto frowned seeing his mother sad, it just set off a hidden gear he never knew he had. "I was the true failure."

Naruto's balled fists suddenly un-balled and he placed his hands on his mother's shoulder and she looked up at him with watery eyes. "I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Obito when he made fun of dad; not even the Kage of the five hidden villages, not even everyone in Konoha, not even dad himself or all the mothers in Konoha, knows how to be a mother as great as you, you did things a mother wouldn't be able to do for their children. You taught me how and helped me to control a Bijū, you risked your life for me and despite having just gone through childbirth, you stood and fought Kurama, the Nine Tails' alongside dad, you did all of that so that I could live and grow up. You are the world's greatest mother!"

Kushina smiled at Naruto and hugged him, this placing her head into his neck and crying on his chest. "Arigatō, Naruto. Thank you once again for letting me be your mother, let alone be someone you tolerate." The pair remained quiet when suddenly Naruto saw the red chakra stop forming and it all disappeared.

"What the…?" Naruto asked and Kushina followed this gaze once again to see the chakra gone from sight. "Kurama's chakra, it's just…gone! Disappeared into thin air!" Kushina flared her chakra once again and sucked on her teeth. "What is it Mom?"

"It's that black thing that works for Madara! It appeared in front of your body right when Minato-kun was about to put the final piece of Kurama's chakra into you and took it all, and with only eight of the necessary nine tails of chakra the rest left and went to Obito where its final piece was located." She explained and Naruto cursed, soon covering up his mouth as his mother looked at him.

"If only there was a way to fix this all and end this damned war! I'm getting fed up of Madara's false ideals on what true peace is!" The blonde sighed and slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

"There actually is a way to fix this, Naruto," Kushina began and the whiskered teen looked at her oddly. "Back when Minato was a Jōnin and I had retired because the council didn't want me to be out on missions where I could be captured and Kurama could have been extracted or I could have been raped and produced a jinchuriki child which would be turned into a weapon they couldn't use," Kushina clenched her fist tightly as she said that. "Anyway, I was cleaning the house one day while Mina-kun was out on a mission and stumbled upon Minato's notes on his **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)** , being my curious self I read it over and immediately understood the basic schematics and mechanics, I realized the Hiraishin was a Space–Time Ninjutsu that sent the user through the space time continuum by the breaking down of the protons or light molecules in their body, thus transforming them into the fastest form of speed, light energy," Naruto – not being a genius – only understood the basic things she said but kind of got the point on what she was saying, "Then I started to try and understand the more difficult parts to it but it was difficult with me not being a genius or anything but I managed to be able to do the basics of the Hiraishin where I was able to flash within a designated area of five squared feet, and I did all of this during the Daisanji Ninja Taisen while Minato was out on missions with Kakashi, Obito and Rin, and I somehow did something wrong and ended up sending myself back in time, because after I did the Jutsu I ended up in bed with Minato by my side and he wasn't anywhere close to Konoha at the time, he even said the exact same things he said to me that morning, so named it and dubbed the Jutsu a hazard to shinobi, I destroyed all of my notes on never thought of using it again, until now." She finished and took a deep breath looking at her son.

"So, you created a Jutsu that send the user back in time?" Kushina nodded. "And that's the only way you said there is to fix this mess, but isn't time–travel dangerous?" Kushina simply nodded once again. "But it's the only way to save the world, so, will you send yourself back in time and change it or are you sending me?" She sighed.

"I'm going to send both of us, however, we might end up in different times, I may go back a day while you may go back to the time of creation, after I accidentally went back in time I only thought of the Jutsu when Minato used his Hiraishin, I never delved into it trying to understand it, I shunned it and continued to live my life, if I had had enough chakra during the fight with the Kyū–, Kurama, I would have gone back and stopped Obito from supposedly 'dying' on the 'Kannabi Bridge' mission she admitted and Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders again.

"Do it Kā-chan, send us back in time, even if it's an hour, just try and give me a second shot and a chance at ending this war or even stopping this war from happening, I believe in you Mom, I believe that with this Jutsu, we can accomplish true peace in the Elemental Nations!" Kushina smiled and backed up a little so she was about five feet away from Naruto.

"I need you to calm your mind, make it completely blank, think of a happy place," Naruto nodded and Kushina gave him half a minute and when that half of minute was up, she poured all the chakra she had in spirit form into the Jutsu and her eyes shot open as she yelled the name of the Jutsu, hoping and praying, it would send them back far enough. **"Uzumaki Clan Ninpō: Jikan No Sai Kōchiku No Jutsu! (Uzumaki Clan Ninja Art: Reconstruction of Time Technique!)"** Around Kushina the water began to rage wildly as a black hole formed around her and Naruto.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 _Midnight…_

 _Konohagakure No Sato: Hokage Monument…_

Naruto and Kushina hit the ground hard as feeling returned to their body and sense returned to their mind. Their eyes burned for some unknown reason and to put it as simply as possible, they felt like their bodies had just been dragged through the gutters of Konoha then Maito Gai and Kurama trampled on their body for years upon years. When Naruto's eyes stopped burning he opened them to find himself atop the Hokage Monument with Kushina by his side, with her eyes closed and an expression of pain on her face.

"Kā-chan? Are you okay?"

Kushina slowly opened her eyes and looked at the blonde in front of her. "I'm fine and can you please do me a favor?" When Naruto nodded with a grin she smiled. "Don't call me 'Kā-chan' anymore…" Naruto's eyes widened with fear but Kushina soon placed her hand on his cheek and moved her face closer to his. "In this time zone, I am not your mother; though I still love you as my son, you can call me Kushina," Naruto nodded and Kushina smiled. "Now we have to figure how far back we went…"

Kushina's question was answered when a giant cloud of smoke appeared at the southernmost part of the village and when the smoke was cleared there stood Kurama; the Nine Tailed Fox or the Kyūbi No Yōko. Naruto groaned as he saw this, "Of all the time zones we could have gone back to the Jutsu decided to send us back seventeen years into the past?!" Kushina chuckled at Naruto's complaining as she saw the Fox wildly swinging its long and furry tails.

"No time for complaining Naruto!" Kushina said as she slid into a sitting position and sighed wearily. "Since this is a time where I was the same 'age' I am currently things could prove difficult should I see myself, or at least that's how time–travel works in movies and frankly I don't trust this Jutsu enough to try it, therefore you're going to have to help Minato and _myself_ seal Kurama inside of baby Naruto or my current self without having them die, once that happens I can return you to your original time zone where you will replace baby Naruto and I will return to your mindscape." When Kushina finished explaining Naruto looked at her dumbly.

"What?"

Kushina simply sweat dropped at her son's denseness. "I'll explain the more technical stuff at a later date, right now you need to help Konoha because any minute Mina-kun's going to appear and Kurama is going to…" Her voice was trailed off as a yellow flash caught their eyes and they saw Minato standing on his head on the monument. "…fire a **Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Bomb)** " Like she said the fox turned to Minato and with a loud roar it began to charge up its strongest attack and Naruto saw Kurama fire it at the Yondaime Hokage, ripping up parts of the village as it travelled.

The Yondaime Hokage simply slid into a particular stand and held one of the kunai he used for the **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)** and closed his eyes for a moment. When they shot open he yelled a Jutsu and Kurama's **Bijūdama** disappeared and before Naruto and Kushina could say anything there was a giant explosion behind them.

Naruto looked back at the explosion with wide eyes but said nothing in particular about the attack, he then turned to Kushina, "So where do I go, Kushina-chan?" Naruto turned to look at Kushina whom had a slight tinge of red on her face but cleared her throat and pointed towards a forest.

"After Obito had broken into the cave and Kurama had been extracted Minato carried you and myself back to the house and went to confront Obito, the Masked Man, while the Sandaime and the rest of the Shinobi Corps went to hold off the Kyūbi, over there is the Forest of Silent Movement where they fought, hurry up and do whatever you need to do in order to stop Obito!"

Naruto nodded and with a cross of his fingers a **Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone)** appeared next to him and he nodded towards it. Kushina didn't bother to ask because she knew it was gathering Senjutsu Chakra by the way it slid into a cross legged position and began to meditate, not to mention she had been inside Naruto since Minato sealed some of her chakra away. "I'll be back, Kushina-chan." Naruto said as he began running in the direction of the forest and Kushina smiled after him.

' _Naruto, I know for a fact, that you can change the outcome of the shinobi world, even if it's just by a little, it's as they say; a little goes a long way.'_

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Forest of Silent Movement: Minato vs. Masked Man (Obito)_

' _He's strong enough to assassinate Anbu – whose job is to assassinate people – extract the Nine Tails' and get into Konoha and unleash the fox without getting caught, not to mention he has a Sharingan…'_ Minato thought as he stood opposite the man whom had attacked on the night of his son's birth. _'…Could it be?'_ "Are you, Uchiha Madara?" The man simply chuckled at Minato and some chains rolled out of his sleeves.

"Maybe, maybe not; it makes no sense telling you because the dead knows nothing and telling something useful to a dead man is by far the definition of idiocy, if you do not get what I'm implying, Yondaime Hokage, is that you – along with everyone else in the Hidden Leaf – will…DIE!" The man dashed at Minato who used his **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)** to flash away in the color yellow and the man chuckled to himself. _'Seems as though sensei is as fast as ever, but it doesn't matter, I'm much faster than before and with the Mangekyō, I can't lose here!'_

As fighting ensued and Minato tried to find a way to stop the man he thought was 'Madara' and the masked man – Obito – tried to defeat his sensei they didn't notice someone hiding in the underbrush waiting for the right moment to strike. Getting back to the fight between sensei and student the masked man was avoiding Minato's attacks by leaving the dimension and reappearing and Minato was avoiding the masked man's attacks with the Jutsu that gave him the moniker, the Kiiroī Senkō. Finally clashing kunai with chains, they skidded backward slightly and simply stared at each other.

Minato heard screams from the village and looked over his shoulder to see one of the Nine Tails' tails smashing a building and screams being heard. "Do tell me, Yondaime, is the demon fox bothering you or is it the screams of the children, where is this so called 'Will of Fire', shouldn't it be to protect the village first and settle personal vendetta later?" The Masked Man asked and Minato clenched his fist.

"As the Hokage my job is to protect Konoha and the villagers of the village, but I am busy trying to stop the man that started this all, there are remarkably strong shinobi in the Hidden Leaf, they can hold off the fox until I finish you." Minato said and the man chuckled and before anything else could be said, a giant blue orb – which Minato recognized as his **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** – hit Obito in the side of his stomach and when Minato got a closer look at the man, he was expecting his sensei – Jiraiya – but instead saw a younger version of himself with whisker marks and familiar orange marking around his eyes along with a bar as his pupil.

"Enough of this," the Minato-mini-me began as the Masked Man slowly stood up and looked at him oddly. "Uchiha…Obito." Minato had wide eyes as they words left his mini-me's mouth and he looked at the Masked Mana s he chuckled.

"You look oddly familiar to a newborn baby boy I had recently kidnapped, could it be? Are you from the future?" Obito asked with a hidden smirk under his mask and Naruto nodded his head ever so slightly.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto of the future, and I am here to stop you from causing the _Daiyoji Ninkai Taisen! (Fourth Great Shinobi World War!)_ " Minato had wide eyes as he stared at the teenager who was supposedly his son from the future and Obito stared at the boy who claimed to be his sensei's son from the future.

"If you are alive I guess that means my plans tonight will ultimately fail, but do remember this, _Naruto_ , Minato- _sensei_ ," Minato winced at the emphasis on 'sensei' but remained quiet. "There are many ways to go about controlling the world, even if it's by killing each and every human alive." And just like that Obito disappeared in a distortion of air. Naruto clenched his fist and turned to Minato who was looking back at him.

"Are you really my son from the future? And was that really Obito? Or am I in a coma from when Kushina-chan hit me last week?" Minato asked and Naruto laughed at his father's confusion.

"That actually sounds like something Kus…Kā-chan would do, but as of now Tō-san, we have to stop Kurama; the Kyūbi, I promise that I will answer all of your questions after that has been done but to answer your questions from before, yes, I am your son from the future and that really was your supposedly dead student, Obito," Minato looked at the ground with regret but said nothing as a loud explosion echoed from the village. "Now if you don't mind Tō-san, there's a fox that needs to be stopped." Naruto said and Minato nodded and placed his hands on his son's shoulder and both of them disappeared in a yellow flash.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 _Ten Minutes Later…_

 _Nine Tails' vs. Namikaze – Uzumaki Family_

" **Uzumaki Clan Hijutsu: Kongō Fūsa! (Uzumaki Clan Secret Technique: Adamantine Sealing Chains!)"** Kushina of that time zone said as she and Minato came to the agreement that the fox needed to be sealed inside of Naruto in order to stop it. The Naruto of the future had remained quiet as his mother and father made the decision, he didn't want to say anything that would affect their decision and therefore their judgement. Naruto knew the fox had to be sealed in order to be stopped and said nothing. And at the moment he was fighting henge'd as Minato – which Kushina thought was a Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) – so Kushina wouldn't ask questions until after the matter had been solved. He would only stop and reveal himself should Minato begin to do the Jutsu he used to fully seal the fox. He knew it was coming but hoped he would see what happened that night and figure out an alternative.

" **Hakke No Fuin Shiki! (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style/Eight Singed Seal!)"** Minato exclaimed and a small alter with eight candles lit around it appeared out of the ground. Minato placed baby Naruto onto the small alter and looked towards the Nine Tails'. "Time to end your rampage!" Naruto saw Minato begin to run through seals and guessing it was for the **Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal/Reaper Death Seal)** tried to stop him but Minato had to dash in front of baby Naruto as the fox tried to kill baby Naruto and the end result, was Minato and Kushina being pierced by a fox claw.

"Ha-ha, Kushina, I'm the father, it's my job to protect my wife and child, why? Why did you jump in front of the claw?" Minato asked and Kushina looked at baby Naruto and gave him a weak smile. "It doesn't matter now any way, Naruto!" Kushina was curious as to why Minato was calling the baby as if he could understand him but was surprised when the 'clone' changed into a handsome young boy with sun kissed blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks, like the baby she had given birth to.

Before Minato, Kushina or the Naruto from the future could say anything the Nine Tails' let go a loud roar and tried to kill Naruto from the future with his next set of claws but the blonde – whom was still in Sennin Mōdo – stopped the claw with a Senjutsu enhanced kick, sending it back to the fox. Creating a few Kage Bunshins to buy him some time Naruto turned back to his mother, father and his baby self. "Hello, Kā-chan, I am the Naruto of the future, I came back in time with a spirit form of you with a Jutsu you created," Minato looked at Kushina oddly as her eyes widened bigger then the Kyūbi eyes when he had been extracted. "Your deaths caused many things in the future, being an orphan and being mistreated by the village because of being a jinchuriki almost made me walk down the wrong path, so many things happened but I made friends to help me through it but ultimately, the same man who attacked the night I was born, tonight, declared the Fourth Great Shinobi World War against the Five Great Ninja Villages, the 'you' of the future, or her spirit from rather can't come near the real you as it will cause a paradox of space and time, or at least that's what was explained to me. But to get to the point, I died during the war at the hands of Uchiha Madara and met you within my mindscape with the your chakra dad was going to seal into me along with the Nine Tails' and that's how I was given a chance to come back in time and change the future, so I took it."

Kushina began to tear up with sadness and had slight anger rising because of what Naruto had told her but said nothing and then it was Minato to speak. "Kushina-chan and I are as good as dead, Naruto, there will only be a repeat of what transpired in the future without someone to take care of Naruto, so I beg of you, take care of Naruto, you might as well take up the seat of the Hokage in my place as I see you are a very strong shinobi and you look exactly like me, and as Kage, we all have our secrets and one of them is that I am dead and my son from the future is taking my place, so, I beg of you, as not only as your father, but also as the father of baby Naruto and being the sensei of the person that declared war upon the nations, it is all my fault to please, with all my manly pride on the table, take care of yourself and your baby self…" Naruto began to tear up at his father's request.

"But I don't know how to be a Hokage!"

"You'll learn, by the way, did you ever control the Kyūbi's chakra?" Naruto nodded. "Very well, I shall seal part of it into the grown up form of you as well as into baby Naruto, should there be the need to use it I trust you will do the right thing, and you were already the jinchuriki so its mass chakra won't affect your coils, oh and Naruto…" Naruto looked at his father dead in the eye. "Thank you."

"Thank you as well, Naruto-kun." Kushina said and Naruto nodded and fell to his knees in anguish and the pain of losing someone so close to him in front of his eyes, it hurt more than when Jiraiya had died fighting Pein.

"We shall meet again someday, son," Minato said to the older Naruto then he turned to the baby Naruto. "And make sure to always keep you 'father' in check, son, I shall see you both again, whether it be in the afterlife or by luck. Now, to seal the Kyūbi. **Shiki Fūjin!"**

Though only Minato could see the Shinigami (Death God) appeared behind him everyone (Naruto and Kushina) knew it was there simply by the chill that ran through their spines, even baby Naruto began to cry. The older Naruto fell to the ground face first as a god-killing sense of pain shot throughout his body. Only silence and the ever so silent sniffles of baby Naruto remained as part of the Kyūbi was sealed into him and his baby counterpart and just as the fox disappeared the Sandaime Hokage appeared behind Naruto.

"Who are you?!"

"Relax Sandaime," Naruto said in a serious tone as he picked up his baby counterpart. "Bump fists with me and everything shall be explained, you have to trust me, because my parents always believed in me and no matter what happens; I will protect Naruto, at all costs!" The Sandaime Hokage felt a familiar feeling run through his body as he remembered when his sensei had said that only with different mentioned people during the Daishoji Ninkai Taisen (First Great Ninja War). The Sandaime simply bumped fists with Naruto and his eyes widened in shock.

"Mother of Kami!" Naruto expected that reaction, he had seen everything Naruto ever went through and what all led to this moment. "This is very interesting, we shall discuss this more at the Hokage's office, as of now, we need to seal away the real bodies of Kushina and Minato, Anbu and Jōnin are coming here." Naruto nodded and quickly used his variant of the **Henge No Jutsu (Transformation Technique)** – which allowed him to be an exact, un-sensible and perfect replication of his target – to transform back into Minato as the Sandaime sealed their bodies in a scroll and pocketed it quickly as Kakashi among other Jōnin and Anbu landed around the 'Yondaime', his 'son' and the Sandaime.

"Sensei! What became of the Kyūbi?!"

"I sealed it within my son and myself," Eyes widened as he said this and the Sandaime watched Naruto with a lot more respect than he had for him, he was mimicking Minato's voice to the 'T'. "What matters most is that the fox has been defeated, right now please return to the village and help those who are injured…"

The Sandaime noticed Naruto really didn't know what to do as the Hokage and finished for him. "Yes, we want a full list of who died, who is seriously injured, those with light injuries, the shinobi count for both injured and dead, percentage of the village that was destroyed, how much money was lost and how much money it would take to repair the village at its fastest pace, scatter!" The shinobi nodded and disappeared as quickly as they came. {A.N: Like My Dad :(} "It seems I have to teach you how to be a Hokage _again_ , huh, _Minato_?" The Sandaime joked and Naruto let a soft chuckle leave his lips.

"I guess so Hokage-Jiji," The Sandaime didn't say anything as he remembered – from the fist bump – that was what Naruto had called him and would have been calling him if the Naruto from the future wouldn't have come back. "I'm getting tired, can you do me a favor and carry Naruto to the house mom and dad had, I'm going to go find the spirit form of Kushina and bring her back and discuss this with her." Naruto said and the Sandaime took Naruto from his hands and left via the shunshin. The replacement Hokage for his father sighed and rubbed his temples. Things were going to be difficult as of now. "Kami help me!"

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 _ **End Note:**_ **That's it for the first chapter, I personally hope you guys enjoyed the fic and it would do great if you commented what you think. Thanks and don't forget to FFR and R!**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **NEXT TIME**

 **Chapter 2: Learning the Ropes of a Kage**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	2. Will Of A Kage

_**Summary:**_ **Right before Uzumaki Naruto slips into 'death' at the hands of Uchiha Madara, he first enters the mindscape he once shared with the now extracted Kyūbi, only to meet his mother who decided that she has to use a Ninjutsu technique not even Minato knew she had developed. A Jutsu that sends the user and anyone in their range back in time, it may send them back ten years or even a week or a half an hour for the least, but unsure of the consequences; they take the chance, as it is their only hope at true peace. NaruKushi!**

 _ **Note:**_ **Thank to everyone who offered their support in this fanfiction, I would like to personally thank all of those who favorited, followed and reviewed my work – which is my first ever fanfiction. Thanks once again and please remember, FFR and R! PS: This Chapter Was Renamed And Replaced Because of An Idea I Had For The Story, Thanks For Understanding.**

 _ **Legend:**_

"Dattebayo." – Normal Speech.

' _Dattebayo.'_ – Normal Thoughts.

" **Brat."** \- Demon/Divine Being/Boss Summon/Bijū Speech.

' _ **Brat.'**_ – Demon/Divine Being/Boss Summon/Bijū Thoughts.

"{Shannaro!}" – Inner Sakura/

" **Katon: Gōkakyū No Jutsu! (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!)"** – Jutsu of Any Kind.

' **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV** ' – Line Break.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **All things related to Naruto™ and Naruto Shippuden™ rightfully belong to Kishimoto Masashi and the other distributors and producers of the anime and manga. I only own original characters (should there be any), the plot of the story and the fanfiction itself. Enjoy!**

 _ **The World's Savior: A Shinobi's Transgressions…**_

 _ **Arc 1: Rebirth…**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Will of a Kage…**_

 _Ten Minutes Before Sealing of Kyūbi…_

 _With Kushina: Atop Hokage Tower…_

Kushina sighed as she saw the giant Nine Tailed Fox be restrained by her counterparts **Kongō Fūsa (Adamantine Sealing Chains)**. It was only a matter of time before the moment of truce would appear and she could only hope Naruto would prevent Minato and her counterpart from dying. As time ticked by she saw the fox send slashes – which made her worry because the fox had only sent one when she had lived its attack – at the shinobi who were fighting it. It didn't take long again before the fox disappeared and Kushina sighed once again, wondering what the outcome of the fight was. Had Naruto from the future failed or succeeded?

She calmly and patiently waited another three or so minutes before Naruto landed next to her, still in Sennin Mōdo and he frowned at her. She was about to ask what the matter was but Naruto simply held out his fist and remembering what she had seen Kirabi teach Naruto she bumped fist with him and frowned. Naruto – after explaining the situation to Kushina via fist bump – slumped to the ground and laid down on the rock. "Kurama has been sealed, Minato and 'you' are dead, Minato asked me to be the Hokage in his place meaning I'll either have to wear make up to cover my whisker marks or be in a **Henge** for the rest of my life." Naruto stated, thinking to himself mostly.

"This indeed proves difficulty but I guess the least we can do for letting them die is live up to their wishes," Kushina voiced and Naruto looked at her and frowned. "The only problem I ultimately see is when the baby Naruto reaches your age and you see each other, you'll merge into one and I'm sure not even Kami knows what will happen when worse comes to worst," she continued explaining and Naruto sat up tiredly. "And if we do stay here I'm going to have to merge with the dead body of my counterpart to give me a more solid form, as of now only you can see me." She finished.

"Let's go to the house where you and Minato lived, I'll talk about this more with the Sandaime, there's a lot that must be done but not enough time to do it." Kushina nodded and pointed in a direction and jumped off towards the house she used to share with Minato. Thankfully and luckily the house was in the furthest part of Konoha from the Kyūbi when it attacked and after about five minutes of running on rooftops they reach the house and walked in to see the Sandaime sitting on the sofa with his arms crossed and looking at Naruto with a face of contemplation.

"I was wondering when you'd return, I have placed…Naruto in the crib that was bought for him prior to his birth," Naruto nodded and walked over to the sofa and sat down. "So, where is this 'Kushina' from the future you told me and showed me so much about?" Naruto simply sighed and held out his hands.

"The scroll with Tō-san's and Kushina's dead body please," he called and the Sandaime looked at him in confusion before handing it to him. The blonde unsealed the contents of the scroll and Minato's and Kushina's dead bodies appeared and to Hiruzen, it looked like Naruto looked out into the air and nodded at nothing but what Hiruzen wasn't expecting was Kushina's dead body to glow with a crimson hue and the huge hole in her stomach repair quickly and she seemed as though she was brand knew. "The spirit Kushina merged with the dead body of her counterpart making them one; on our way here she explained to me that despite the merging the body would gain her aspect on life." Hiruzen nodded and Naruto picked up Kushina.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Exhaustion, even though the spirit entered the body she is still tired," Naruto began. "I'm going to lay her in bed next to Naruto, give me five minutes will you Hiruzen-jiji?" The Sandaime nodded and Naruto went upstairs quickly and came back down five minutes later unhenge'd. "Now that the Kyūbi mess has been handled we need to get somethings in order, like my Hokage training, we can't let anyone know that you're training me to be a Hokage, _again_." Naruto commented and Hiruzen nodded.

"That problem is simple to figure out, Shadow Clones," Naruto nodded and Hiruzen sighed. "What I'm more concerned about is how we are going about capturing Obito and bringing him back to the village in order to avoid a war…" Hiruzen said remembering the information he had learned through the fist bump. "Not to mention he knows you came from the future so he would plan things out differently, things won't be the same as it was in your time zone Naruto-kun." The Sandaime offered his two cents and Naruto sighed.

"I may not know much about being a Hokage and I may be dense to a certain degree but I know what's right for a village and the first thing we should plan is to foil your death that would've happened during the Chūnin Selection Exams in twelve years. And if at all possible prevent the Uchiha Clan massacre, in order to prevent Sasuke from going down the wrong 'path'," Naruto commented and the Sandaime nodded sagely. "From what I understand of what Itachi had told me during my other 'life', the Uchiha were distrusted because the only thing that could control a Bijū was the Uchiha Clan's **Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)** and the Senju Clan's **Mokuton (Wood Release)** and the Senju Clan are wiped out save Tsunade-Bā-chan," Naruto said and Hiruzen chuckled at what Naruto called the strongest woman in the world then looked out to the village. "So many things happened, and we have to prevent them one by one and while I'm in the past I'm going to prevent as much deaths as possible, starting with Hyūga Hizashi, Hyūga Neji's father."

Naruto raised his eyebrows as Hiruzen chuckled at him. "Well my boy, it seems you know exactly what to do as a Hokage, all I need to do is show you how to properly be a politician and how to sign paperwork, the bane of every Kage's existence," Naruto frowned as he remembered how much both Tsunade and Hiruzen quarreled about paperwork in the other time zone. "And then," Hiruzen's face grew grim. "As a Hokage you have to inform the advisors and Danzō about the sealing of the fox however, Danzō is probably going to make a claim saying he should train the jinchuriki, Naruto, to be the perfect weapon for Konoha. He had tried the same thing when Kushina was eight and the Nine Tails' had just been sealed into her, damned power hungry cripple." Hiruzen muttered the last part but Naruto still heard him and chuckled.

"All of that will be settled in due time, as of now, I must ask that you handle the village's needs by putting those who're now homeless into a shelter, preferably the one built into the Hokage faces," Hiruzen smiled at Naruto's knowledge of the village's blueprints. He didn't expect less, the blonde did say he wanted to become the Hokage since he was seven, in the past time zone of course. "I am going to bed for a while, I am extremely tired with the time jumping and fighting a giant fox… _again_ …I might add, wake me should my presence be needed." Naruto slowly began to walk towards the stairs leading to the upper level but Hiruzen's voice stopped him.

"For someone who became Hokage simply by chance you do know what to do, the basics at least, not to mention your 'Minato poker face' is spot on and your voice is as serious as his, do tell me how that came to be…Uzumaki Naruto."

Facing the other way Naruto smirked for a bit before looking at the Kami No Shinobi over his left shoulder. "Despite the horrible life I lived in the other time zone I had people who cared about me…an old man who would spend the entire day and eat ramen with me, friends who would lift me higher, a drunken woman who looked at me as if I was her son, a pervert who guided me and during the war, I fought alongside my father and learned his way of the ninja, I learned his Nindō. Keep pushing forward for what you believe in and no matter what, protecting those you love is the key to success, as of now I am no longer a boy who dreamed of becoming the Hokage, but a _man_ , who has become the Hokage, despite it only being in his father's steed. As of today, I am no longer Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki of the Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox, but Namikaze Minato, the jinchuriki of the Yin half of the Nine Tailed Fox and the Yondaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf and like my predecessors before, I shall not fail Konoha." Hiruzen simply smiled after the blonde as he disappeared upstairs. The longest running Hokage turned off the lights of the Namikaze – Uzumaki household and left quickly, looking to tend to the people who suffered the worst from the Nine Tails' Attack.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 _10:00am Following Day…_

 _Hokage's Foyer: Council Chambers…_

Naruto – under a strong **Henge** as Minato – groggily followed behind Hiruzen as the past Kage led him towards Konoha's council chambers were the Clan Heads of Konoha, Danzō, Koharu and Homura waited for them. When Hiruzen had come to get him this morning the blonde had been told basically what the council would ask and how he would have to respond. And while he was at it Naruto was going to make sure to lower the hostility towards the Uchiha at all costs. Before he had left the house however he made sure he placed a team of Anbu – led by Kakashi – to protect Kushina and Naruto should Obito come back because of the changes he had to make to his plans considering Naruto came from the future.

"We're here." Naruto looked up as Hiruzen stopped in front of the door and looked back at the blonde. They exchanged a few silent words by the looks in their eyes and giving 'Minato' a final nod of his head they walked in and all eyes turned to them. Naruto saw all the clan heads and looked at them as they were their children. He saw the older version of the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, an older version of Itachi and Sasuke, a man with the Byakugan who he knew as Hinata's father and a woman who looked like a female version of Kiba then there was an older version of Shino and finally, there was the one eyed bastard who had authorized the Uchiha Clan massacre and the Sandaime's teammates.

With a sigh as he sat in the Hokage's chair Naruto began, "I must request that we handle these matters quickly as I am still extremely tired," 'Minato' said as he rubbed his eyes and folded his hands on the table in front of him. "And to begin I must explain how I defeated the Kyūbi. To start off, the Nine Tails' is a being made up of mass chakra, so, it is basically chakra with a physical form," 'Minato' started to explain remembering the explanation his dad had told him when he had used up eight tails of chakra during his fight with Pein. "It cannot be killed but only sealed, so therefore I made the decision to seal it within my _son_ , Namikaze Naruto but with him only being an hour born when the fox needed to be sealed he could only hold half of it without causing damage to his body and chakra coils, the fox's chakra was split into two parts, Yin and Yang, half went into Naruto and the other half into me." 'Minato' finished the explanation and leaned back awaiting the reactions of the council.

"So this means that Konoha now has to jinchuriki instead of one?" Homura asked and Naruto simply nodded. "But it does concern me Hokage-sama, why was the council not told of you having a son?" Homura asked and all eyes turned to Minato but it wasn't him that answered.

"No offence councilman Homura but that has to be the most stupid question I have ever heard," Came the voice of Shikaku Nara and 'Minato' had to stifle a laugh. "It's obvious why only those extremely close to the Hokage knew of his son, he is the feared Kiiroī Senkō, a man who killed over two platoons of Iwa shinobi in less than ten minutes, if you were the Tsuchikage and found out that the man who had slain over five hundred of your men was having a son, wouldn't you want to destroy the baby?"

"Couldn't have explained it better myself Nara-san," 'Minato' said and Homura nodded and turned to Danzō who was sitting with his arms folded and an expressionless face and staring at the young Kage. "Moving onto the next matter, Sarutobi-sama, did the Anbu inform you of what was asked last night?" Hiruzen nodded and unsealed the contents of a scroll which turned out to be some files to which he handed over to Minato. "Alright…" 'Minato' said as he watched the files then back at the council. "The Kyūbi appeared at the east of the village and wreaked havoc until it reached the center of village where the Military Police Forces Headquarters was located, Danzō, I was informed by Sarutobi-sama that you already planned out the best way the village should be rebuilt…"

Danzō nodded and stood up and with the clearing of his throat he placed a map of Konohagakure on the table in front of him and the other clan heads and the Hokages. "The clans that were affected by the attack were the Nara, Aburame and Uchiha. The forest where the Nara raise and herd their deer was destroyed by the Kyūbi's rampage and also in that very forest the Aburame used to breed insects to the far north side of it and the Uchiha because their compound was closest to the village's main gates at the east and also the Military Police Forces Headquarters where the police operate. Along with the rebuilding of some stores, a few houses and some training grounds among other shinobi only places in the village, I feel the Uchiha Compound and the Headquarters for the Police should be moved here." Fugaku Uchiha stood up and slapped his palms on the table as Danzō pointed to a secluded part of Konoha, more precisely the closest part to the southern west walls.

"How can you place us so far away from the center of the village?!" Fugaku asked in a loud tone. "The Military Police Forces were placed in the center of the village in order to act quickly should our assistance be needed for an emergency!"

"That is what the Anbu are for Uchiha-san."

Fugaku was about to make another claim but was stopped by his Hokage's voice. "Enough! Danzō, everything shall be rebuilt as how it was unless I or Sarutobi-sama says otherwise, Fugaku-dono is absolutely right, the Military Police Forces were made to handle shinobi and civilian crimes throughout the village, the Anbu should not be tasked with such a mediocre job, Anbu are needed for situations like what happened last night because of their special skill set, and my word is final," Even Hiruzen was shocked by the way 'Minato' spoke, seeing as the blonde – unbeknownst to everyone else – didn't really know much about politics. 'Minato' on another hand was thinking along the lines of, _'The village already distrusts the Uchiha because of the Nidaime's views on them for what Madara did, giving them more of a reason to not trust us back is the worst thing I can do right now when the village is in turmoil,'_ "Now is that all?"

Danzō narrowed his eyes at 'Minato' before clearing his throat. "Actually, Hokage- _sama_ , I do have a topic I wish to arise to your concern," 'Minato' had hoped to avoid this conversation or topic rather but it was too late because he knew exactly what Danzō was going to say. "When the Shodai Hokage's wife made Uzumaki Kushina the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails' I brought a request to the current Hokage – Sarutobi – who denied it, my request was to hand the jinchuriki over to me so that I could train her to be Konoha's –"

"…Weapon?" 'Minato' finished and Danzō simply smirked. "You will not be getting my son to turn him into a weapon, just like all jinchuriki he is still human and will be treated as such, oh and Sarutobi-sama…" The former Hokage looked at 'Minato' with a raised eyebrow. "Remind me to take you out for a drink for telling Danzō 'no' to getting Kushina-chan, if he had taken her I don't think she would have become my wife or given me a son," After dropping that bombshell on the council 'Minato' made his way to the door of the council chambers. "The funeral for the fallen will be held in two days' time when the village recovers a bit, Sarutobi, I await your arrival in my office…" The blonde opened the door and turned to look at them over his shoulder. "At the memorial service I will inform the village of the decision I made to seal the fox in my son, dismissed." And like he had come, he was gone, leaving Hiruzen Sarutobi to laugh at the shocked face of the council, and the angry face of Danzō.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 **(From Now On; Future Naruto Would Be Referred To As Minato)**

 _Minutes Later…_

 _Hokage's Foyer: Hokage's Office…_

"Never before in my time neither as a shinobi nor as a Kage for that matter have I seen Danzō that angry; not when I told him he couldn't have Kushina to 'train', when I became Hokage instead of him and when I declined him permission to let his Ne Root to run around the village free!" Hiruzen said as he entered the office to see Minato looking at something in his crystal ball. "Checking up on Kushina and Naruto, no?"

Minato simply nodded and continued looking through the ball where Kushina was cutely playing with Naruto. He smiled at the scene once again before deactivating the Jutsu, making Hiruzen ask him where he had learned it. "I saw you do it enough time to remember in my old life," Naruto explained and Hiruzen chuckled before his face turned grim and serious. "What is it?"

Hiruzen activated a silence seal which sealed out the Anbu and all noise from coming in or going out of the room. "I realized that you didn't mention anything in regards to an Uchiha controlling the Kyūbi." Hiruzen offered his two cents and Minato folded his hands.

"I will inform Fugaku about It discretely and to everyone else on the memorial day in two days, I have to see how I want to go about doing this, plus I have other things to deal with such as informing some people about some changes, I have to get those who died close to me should Obito try something, and the jinchuriki of the world must be protected at all times so I need to get a hold of both Jiraiya and Tsunade so I could have a nice long chat with them and I also need to talk with the Kage of the great five, but that will have to wait seeing as I need training to be a Hokage." Minato said and Hiruzen chuckled.

"Well first of all you aren't going to like paperwork and I always found it weird how Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei and the real Minato never had to worry about paperwork, Minato was always with Kushina during his year as a Hokage and always had his paperwork done. I was the only Hokage to not master paperwork." Hiruzen frowned and Naruto chuckled.

"Why didn't you just use Kage Bunshins?"

Hiruzen stared at Naruto for a bit before making an epic face palm, finally, a way to master the art of paperwork but he wasn't a Hokage anymore so what did he care. "Anyway, seeing as you're such a smartass why don't you leave a clone with me and go home to your family for the day, I shall inform you of anything that needs your presence or assistance." Minato thanked Hiruzen and made the clone and the blonde left through the window, trying to get to his house unseen so that no one would ask why the famous Kiiroī Senkō wasn't using his most trusted Jutsu to get where he was going.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 _Roughly Five Minutes Later…_

 _Namikaze – Uzumaki Household…_

Kushina hummed a soft melodious lullaby to Naruto as his eyes began to flutter, trying to stay awake making Kushina wonder how much the baby had really taken from her side of the family. For one, he had been asleep since midnight of this morning, slept for ten hours and then woke up for fifteen and he was already tired. She remembered – before the destruction of Uzuoshikagure – that her mother told her about the Uzumaki Clan's immense chakra reserves and stamina. Her mother told her of times when she was a baby and would use an entire day's energy in an hour and fall asleep, being a baby and all.

Kushina stopped when she felt a familiar presence behind her and turned around to see Minato smiling at her with a serene look on his face. "Ah Naruto-kun, come meet your daddy," Kushina said as she noticed the baby's eyes open for a little while. She carried the baby to Minato who smiled genuinely and took the baby from her. "So, Minato-kun…how was the meeting?" Kushina asked playing the part of a wife inquiring about her husband's job, remembering the various Anbu stationed around the house.

"Well, it went better than I expected to say the least, and to make it brief; Danzō wanted to make Naruto into a weapon built for war; he wanted to seclude the Uchiha from the rest of the village not to mention he insulted Fugaku-san," Naruto explained as he played a little with the giggling baby boy in his hands before looking at the walls. "Anbu, leave us be for now," He commanded and the Anbu disappeared after coming out and giving their Kage a nod. "As of now I can't rest so easy despite we changed one thing in the past, Obito knew I was from the future so he is obviously going to have a change in his plans so we're going to be on high alert from now on, he may attack in a few days or maybe even the same time next year, but worry not, I will protect you and Naruto at all cost." The blonde Kage finished before kissing his 'son' on the forehead.

Kushina smiled at Naruto's fatherly attitude and wondered where he had learnt that from but said nothing. The blonde finished telling her about his day at the council chambers then his talk with Sarutobi afterwards and then handed Naruto back to Kushina saying he had some things to do. And after ten minutes of looking for his father's study he found it and entered only to see dozens of shelves stacked with books and scrolls of all kinds. He was in here for one main reason, he was now the Hokage acting in his father's place and people would get suspicious if they didn't see the Yondaime Hokage using his Jutsu that gave him his name. So the blonde had only one thing to do and that was to look for the scroll with the notes on the **Hiraishin** , the Hokage could have easily asked Kushina where it was but decided to look for it on his own, wanting to surprise her if he finally learned it…no. He was the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, despite _being_ Namikaze Minato. He would learn the Jutsu at all cost, even if he wasn't a genius like his father.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 _Ten Hours Earlier…_

 _Undisclosed Location: Obito's Hideout…_

"From the future? **Really?** " Obito simply nodded his head at Zetsu's questions as he tended to his wounds caused by the Senjutsu enhanced **Rasengan** he had received from the Naruto claiming to be from the future. Did Obito doubt the blonde when he told him he came from the future? No, time–travel could be possible, then there was the fact that the future Naruto looked exactly like the baby Naruto and that was odd, considering – from his knowledge – his former sensei's clan; the Namikaze, were the only people in the Elemental Nations to have such a high contrast of blonde hair and those blue eyes that could steal a soul from the Shinigami if you looked into them too long. " What are you going **to do?** " Obito winced as he applied a healing agent to the wound then looked at Zetsu – the Venus flytrap's – to answer its question.

"Naruto said that I had started the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, whether this is true is beyond me but changes towards my plans will have to be made, I'll have to find another way to gather the Bijū and it may take some time, time that I have so it won't be much of a problem, though capturing the Kyūbi will be harder than expected considering he sealed half of the damned thing within himself!" Obito slammed his hand down on the nearby stone table as he remembered watching the sealing of the Nine Tails' from a distance. "Not to mention he is acting as the Hokage in order to raise the baby Naruto as Minato and Kushina died, damn this is annoying! So close yet so far!"

Zetsu looked at Obito for a while before slowly oozing into the ground. " **I'll go and check in on the village,** I'll report back in a few days with information regarding Konoha and some of the other Bijū, when shall we strike for the Ichibi?"

"I don't know exactly how to extract a Bijū from an object so we'll have to wait for the Kazekage to seal it in a human, hopefully one who'll be easy to manipulate like the Yondaime Mizukage, but we have to gather the right shinobi for such a job, we may not strike for another few years." Obito said and Zetsu looked at him.

"Are you sure **he'll seal it in a human**?"

"A hundred percent, he's a damned Kage and the only person who might not see Bijū as tools would probably be that Naruto from the future, trust me, give it a couple of months and I'm sure he'll seal it, considering that a pot made of sand can't hold a Bijū forever, you are dismissed for now, I guess I must go back to the drawing board and figure out a way to get rid of the Hokage, _Namikaze Minato_."

Zetsu watched as Obito got up and walked away to his quarters, and with a straight face the Venus flytrap disappeared into the ground, leaving the place they were moments ago quiet, nothing but the scurrying of mice could be heard.

 **VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

 _Two Days Later…_

 _Konohagakure No Sato: Konoha Cemetery…_

From his position at the top of the 'Will of Fire' statue Minato watched as civilians and shinobi alike calmly and sadly walked through the gates of the cemetery. Slowly but surely clans began to group off and Anbu lined up at the side of the platform where the Hokage would give his speech – which the blonde had spent the past four hours making – to the populace of the village. Once Naruto had been informed that those who could attend had arrived; the blonde jumped off the statue and landed on the platform gracefully where the elders, Hiruzen and Kushina stood with Naruto.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Konoha," He began with a serious face. "Two days ago our village suffered a horrible attack from the Nine Tailed Fox, though we lost quite a few shinobi and a number of innocent civilians they will never be forgotten in our hearts, as a Hokage it is my job to inform the village of any threats I deem noteworthy and the attack on the village was no mistake," soon the gathered villagers began to murmur but was silenced by the clearing of Minato's throat. "A _rogue_ Uchiha extracted the Nine Tailed Fox out of my wife Kushina," he gestured to the red head at his side. "While she was going through something that weakened the seal to its weakest proportions, childbirth, please note that the Uchiha Clan has absolutely nothing to do with the attack on the village, anyway, as I was saying prior, in order to defeat the fox it had to be sealed so I sealed it, there is no object strong enough to store the Kyūbi as it has mass amounts of chakra.

Thus, the only thing I could do at the time was seal the Yin half of the Kyūbi inside of me and the other part inside of my son, my son was too young to hold both parts and I didn't have enough chakra to hold both parts at the time so not as a Hokage, but as a father I have a favor to ask of the village," to say everyone was shocked when the Yondaime went on his knees was an understatement. "I beg of the village, please don't treat my son any different from a normal child for what he holds, if there had been an alternative option I would have taken it but, I acted on impulse and did what was need to save my wife and my son, so please, I'm on my knees, look at my son as if he was a normal child, he is the true hero of the leaf village, not myself, I may have sealed the demon fox but if it wasn't for him there would still be half of a fox running around destroying villages and crushing mountains, so please, answer my wishes."

Minato calmly stood up and looked at the village, letting everyone see his slightly red eyes and what he wasn't expecting was the village to burst out in applause making the blonde crack a grin. So far, he had come back to the past and had chained a few things despite having Minato and Kushina dying. Now, he had not only insured Naruto's safety and happiness but also made it clear that the Uchiha were not to blame for the attack and he had told the village that Naruto wasn't to blame for the loss of their loved once and they accepted it. The only thing he could do, as a Hokage and father; was wait. He would wait for Obito to strike, and then he would cut him down in the process.

For now, things were at an ease, or at least that was what he thought and as the village rejoiced for the hero of the village, no one – not even the Anbu or the Hokages, noticed they were being watched by a Venus flytrap, half white and half black. It made a comment to itself before dissolving into the earth. Obito would not like the fact that Naruto was already foiling his plans, oh well. Off to Suna.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 _ **End Note:**_ **That's it for the second chapter, I personally hope you guys enjoyed the fic and it would do great if you commented what you think. Thanks and don't forget to FFR and R!**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **NEXT TIME**

 **Chapter 3: Obito's Plans and Minato's Struggles…**

 **Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **Sage**


End file.
